20 Bendings
by Jakia
Summary: My claims for 20bendings on lj. First claim: 20 dirty secrets Pakku and Kana didn't want you to know. [pakkuxkana]


_My PakkuxKana for 20 bendings._

**20 Dirty Little Secrets Pakku and Kana Probably Didn't Want You To Know **

**Jakia**

1. They met when they were six. His father was the Headmaster of the Waterbenders, and her father had been a member of the Northern Council, so the two six year olds were told to sit quietly in a small room while the grown-ups did their business. This lasted all of five minutes before he began to make fun of her pigtails. The two began fighting almost instantly before both of their fathers returned and gave them a stern talking-to. They didn't fight anymore after that, and actually kinda became friends (but they wouldn't admit it. Boys don't play with _girls_, they have cooties.)

2. In the Water Tribes, children are supposed to model themselves after their parents. Girl as suppose to do their hair in similar fashions to their mother's, and their names are suppose to begin with the same letter (Kana, Kaya, and Katara), as a way of identifying the families (they did not have surnames like the Earth Kingdom did). Boys, similarly, as suppose to be named after their Grandfather (from both sides of the family, a sign of the union). Pakku Sokka hates his name---he thinks it sounds like the name of a grouchy old man, like his grandpa---and he promises Kana he'll never be such a _grouch_ like his grandpa is.

3. Their marriage was prearranged, but they were okay with that. There were, of course, worse people you could be married to. Kana at least knew how to have fun and Pakku has a _wicked_ sense of humor.

4. He thought they would spend eternity with each other, but eternity only lasted sixteen years, and the next sixty would be spent wondering what _happened_ to her.

5. He spent roughly two years on that necklace. He wanted to make her something precious, something that would last her for as long as his love lasted, and judging by as good of condition it seemed to be in when he got it back from Katara, he seemed to succeed in that.

6. The only time they argue is about bending---he is a strict traditionalist and believes women should stay as healers. She doesn't—and it's the only thing they argue about. (She wishes she were a bender—She would teach herself how to fight, if only to prove a point.)

7. They made love on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

8. When she found out she was with child a few weeks later, she wished they would have waited.

9. No matter how hard she tries, she can't convince her mother to move the wedding date sooner. "Have patience, my child, you'll be married to him soon enough. Lord knows you spend enough time with each other as it is." But her mother never knew _how_ much time they had spent with one another, and Kana was set on keeping that her own dirty little secret as she rubs her belly silently.

10. She doesn't tell him she's with child---she doesn't know how he'll react, and she's more afraid she'd lose his love than she is her honor.

11. When all else fails, she leaves. She doesn't want to, and she cries as she does, but she doesn't want to hurt him and she doesn't say goodbye well. She left in the dead of night, and no one knew where she was the next day. The only time they realized she was missing was when she did not meet him later that night.

12. He spent the better part of six months waiting and watching for her. She never came back. Even still some nights he'll go out. (He claims he's watching the moon, but really, he's waiting for her. She'll come back someday, he knows.)

13. When she arrived down south, her belly was already large and full with a child. She tells them she is a widow (in a way, she becomes one), and they ask no more questions—they have their own problems as the Fire Nation has almost completely wiped them out. Her joy (and distraction) comes from helping them rebuild.

14. Pakku's biggest regret later in life is that he never knew his daughter. Kaya was born with no father, but if he had known about her, he would have acknowledged her, even if it cost him his honor. But she is dead, and it's hard to acknowledge a dead daughter.

15. Kana was so happy Kaya took after her. She would not have been able to bear it if her daughter was like her father. Luckily, too, is the fact that Kaya isn't too curious and doesn't ask many questions about her father.

16. When Kaya was thirteen, Kana gave her her necklace. She felt her daughter should have at least _something_ to know her father by, and he did make it. Kaya, in turns, passes it on to Katara, who is _exactly_ like her grandfather it's almost scary.

17. "What was my father's name?" Kaya asks, holding her newborn baby boy. "I want to name him after Father."  
"Sokka." She answers, and in a way she isn't lying—it's part of his name, just not the name he goes by. (Though he always wished he did—he hated the name Pakku.)

18. Katara hands him the necklace shortly before she leaves the North Pole with Aang and her brother. "She's down South. Maybe she'll say yes this time." What Katara doesn't know is that she _did_ said yes the first time, but he takes the necklace wordlessly and plans to go south almost immediately.

19. Pakku Sokka is a strict traditionalist and believes women are best to stay as healers, but he'll make an exception for his granddaughter.

20. When Sokka and Katara return home, Pakku and Kana tell them the truth. Katara accepts it readily and hugs them both around the neck, knowing good and well what this means. Sokka refuses to acknowledge this fact. When Kana asked why he wouldn't accept Pakku as his grandfather, Sokka frowns. "Some skeletons are best left in the closet, Gran-gran." And he leaves it at that.

_A/N: …Did I mention how much fun it was writing this? I loved it. I want to do more. Can I claim more? Pretty please with sugar on top? Also, I took some liberties here…I'm not for sure if Kana is Sokka and Katara's mother's mother, or their father's mother, as I've heard both, but for my own mind's sake, I'm saying she's their mom's mom._

_Hope you liked it!_

_Jak_


End file.
